Armon Guinto
---- |kanji=アーモン グイント |romaji=''aamon guinto'' |alias='Black Hood Hero: Reaper' () |birthday=December 22 |age=18 |gender= Male |height= 5'11" |weight= |hair=Off-Black |eye=Maroon |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Black Cloak |status=Alive |family=Karina Guinto (Cousin) |birthplace= , |occupation=Senior Student |affiliation=T.S.J High School |team(s)= |base of operations= |debut=Golden Memories }}Armon Guinto (アーモン グイント aamon guinto), professionally known as the Black Hood Hero: Reaper () is a senior student at T.S.J High School and the cousin to Karina Guinto. Appearance Armon is a young, brown skinned male who stands at about average height, most often seen with his Black Cloak activated. He has long, shaggy off-black hair that hang over his maroon eyes, often styled in order to hide the upper half of his face. His ears pop out from the sides, with a slight rounded point to them, lacking any pinpoint-able earlobes giving him a sort of impish appearance. His smile shows off the set of fangs that Armon had grown himself, seemingly having an extra set just behind his front fangs. Karina has described Armon to have had various piercings during his early years in High School, baring a few scars on his face whilst still retaining his septum and helix rings. These piercings are usually hidden away, be it flipped inside his nose or kept under his messy hair. He walks with a very laid-back but firm posture, back straight but in a relaxed manner. Armon mainly leans onto his back leg when stationary, either crossing his arms or tucking his hands into his pockets to keep them in place. His earlier classmates have described him to have a sort of devious atmosphere that lies around his being, one that makes many people uncomfortable in his presence. He does, however, lack any emotion to most people and is usually seen with a fake smile or a bland expression. His normal attire and student uniform are very similar as Armon prefers to wear buttoned up shirts. These shirts are usually ripped in the back due to his quirk, with Armon hiding the damage with either a jacket or Black Cloak himself. He wears a simple white buttoned up shirt with the collar separated, exposing a bit of his chest, with even the sleeves fully cuffed. Situated on the top button is a red flower badge that Armon wears in the middle, holding a small notepad that hangs below. Armon primarily wears dark grey pants along with black and white sneakers over white socks. His Black Cloak, being a natural overgarment that Armon wears consistently is mainly seen in its neutral form of a cape. However, Armon is able to form Black Cloak so that it could resemble other overgarments, providing Armon a hood when the weather calls for it. When wearing his school uniform, coloured shoulder straps are worn on his white button up, keeping with his look of keeping the top couple undone. He still wears the red flower badge with the notepad on his person, although only the badge is visible. For school he also wears brown leather shoes in place of his sneakers that had dark brown accents, underneath long grey pants that reach below his ankles. His hero out fit... File:ArmonAPP01.png|Normal Appearance File:ArmonAPP02Test.gif|Hero Outfit Personality Synopsis History Armon was born in Bacolod, Philippines to an accountant family on holiday, travelling back to the family's home in Australia after spending a couple of months in hospital. He was raised in a typically middle-class lifestyle whilst being sent to private schools around his area. His family's constant moving from one home to another did not seem to help as much, as he developed very little social skills when he was younger, often having no friends to hang around with as he saw there being no point. The development of his quirk seemed to have given him some comfort, already showing some control over the way he formed his Black Cloak into puppets. Despite his family finally securing a permanent home in the city, Armon decided to move over to the United States with his cousin Karina in search of a new life to live. After testing the waters of his parents' line of work, Armon decided to chase after Karina in becoming a hero, something the two used to play as when they were younger. Both of them were able to attend the same school with Armon entering as a freshman and Karina starting out in Second Year. Initially, Armon was distant from his classmates as he lacked any sort of connection with them throughout his school year. But by his second year he was able to build his social confidence and gain a small group of friends in the same course. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Black Cloak (): Armon is able to materialize and manipulate a sort of black matter from his back, that naturally takes the form of a long cape which Armon can mould into different shapes and sizes for a variety purposes. It is very distinct compared to that of his sister's as his lacks any sentience, compensating by giving Armon control over how it acts and shapes itself. After practise and training, Armon has been able to shape Black Cloak for many uses: an extra set of arms, a pair of wings, and even tendrils that defend behind him. Black Cloak can either increase or decrease in size, however, there does seem to be a certain level of mass that the Black Cloak can reach before hitting its limit, at which point it is unable to produce anymore matter to use for its size. Armon typically makes use of the quirk as large sets of arms that he uses for his combat, having the capability to take full control over these black limbs for coordinated, overpowering attacks. Black Cloak has shown to be both helpful in defensive manners as it is offensive, providing enough defence to shield Armon many attacks he's faced before. Touching Black Cloak is said to be indescribable, as there are no two people with the same explanations or descriptions. The quirk is powered mainly by sunlight, reaching its peak performance during the day due to direct sunlight being absorbed. It is at night when Armon becomes slightly more vulnerable, lacking enough energy for Black Cloak to pull off the bigger attacks it could do before. The amount of sunlight that is reflected off the moon seems just enough for Armon to fully control smaller scale forms with Black Cloak. While it does not cost Armon too much to have Black Cloak naturally hang off his black in its neutral state, it does take it energy to form it into the tools he uses it for. It is in this reason that Armon "charges up" his Black Cloak by sunbathing in the day if he is planning for nighttime confrontations. When a portion of Black Cloak is cut off from the body, the separated piece then dissipates into thin air without a trace. Super Moves Abyssal Wrap (): *'Shadow of the Mountains' (): *'Shadow of the Clouds' (): Black Puppets (): Hundred Fist Flurry (): Fifty Fist Flurry (): Dark Star's Malice (): Physical Prowess Overall Abilities: Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Equipment Hero Mask: Battles and Events Quotes Trivia Background Notes *His appearance is a recoloured Murasaki Iyo from Yozakura Quartet. *His hero appearance is a recoloured Shinkawa Shouichi from Sword Art Online. Character Notes * Miscellaneous Notes References Category:Males Category:GuyCivic Category:T.S.J Students Category:Seniors Category:Emitter Quirk Users